


Surprise You

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: This year, Minhyun and Jisung are celebrating New Year with Jisung's family. Little did Jisung know, his husband and family planned to surprise him with a very special gift.





	Surprise You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very fluffy prompt I had in mind forever, and it wasn't supposed to be that long, but well.

“Babe, your phone’s ringing!”

Jisung jumped in surprise at Minhyun’s words, and hurriedly turned off the fire under the pan.

“Can you bring it to me?” Jisung screamed back, washing his hands.

“’Coming!”

Minhyun was in the kitchen in seconds, and he pecked Jisung’s lips before handing him his cell.

“Thanks,” Jisung mouthed before picking up the call.

Minhyun winked.

“I’ll finish cooking,” Minhyun whispered, “go in the living room.”

Jisung couldn’t resist kissing him briefly again before heading out.

“Yoon Jisung speaking,” he said as he sat on the couch.

“Hi honey,” his mother’s voice answered, and he smiled.

“Hi mom! How are you?”

“I’m good, how about you? And Minhyun?”

“We’re doing well,” Jisung replied, looking in the direction of the kitchen despite the fact that he couldn’t see his husband, “we’re looking forward to our holidays.”

“That’s good, I actually called to ask you what your plans for the holidays were,” Eunseo said, and Jisung got up to check the calendar that was hung on a wall.

“We’re going on a trip from the 20th to the 26th, and after that we were planning on relaxing at home before seeing you. We agreed on spending New Year with you and dad this year, right?”

“Okay,” Eunseo replied, and Jisung could tell she was writing down something as he heard the scratch of a pencil on paper, “would you mind coming over as soon as the 27th? We got some gifts for you and some of our family who lives abroad will be visiting but can’t stay for New Year.”

Jisung calculated the days in his mind, and nodded to himself.

“Sure, that’d be fine. We were planning on visiting Minhyun’s family after New Year so that we will see everyone. I’ll ask Minhyun and I’ll text you to confirm it!”

They chatted for a while, and Eunseo finally hung up. By the time they were done, Minhyun had also finished cooking and setting the table and their lunch was ready. Jisung circled his shoulders and tip-toed to kiss him, and Minhyun brought him even closer as he answered his kiss.

“What did your mom want?” Minhyun asked as they were eating.

“She was asking how we were doing and whether it’d be possible to go at their house a little earlier than planned. I said it should be okay with you, but I’ll text her when it’s a definite yes.”

Minhyun thought about it, and swallowed his mouthful of food before replying.

“That should be fine, right? From what I remember, our trip will be finished then and we told my parents we’d come after New Year, so it works out.”

“Yeah, that’s what I told my mom. I’ll let her know it’s good with you too.”

Minhyun smiled.

“I’m looking forward to our trip, but also to the time with our families. I’m sure it’ll be nice this year again.”

Jisung grinned.

“It definitely will.”

* * *

After a relaxing trip that reminded them both of the holiday they had taken for their honeymoon, Jisung and Minhyun headed for the Yoon family home. There, they met with the family Eunseo had mentioned who was living abroad, and after a few days, it was finally just Jisung, Minhyun, his parents and his sister Dawon.

It had taken some time to explain his family from abroad why he kept referring to Minhyun as his husband despite them not being lawfully married (yet, Jisung hoped) but they had eventually understood.

They had started dating during their university years, and seeing as they were still together after graduation, had moved in together. At that point, they had been dating for three years, and Minhyun had told Jisung he’d like to propose eventually. They had agreed on waiting for their fifth year anniversary, and had organized a small party with their closest friends and family to celebrate their wedding. Jisung definitely wanted to marry Minhyun legally, but the laws rendering gay marriage legal were still being discussed before they could even get voted, so for now, they had to make do with it.

They were in their seventh year of relationship now and Jisung was at a point in his life where he didn’t want to call Minhyun merely his boyfriend. They were both looking forward to the day they could have a legal wedding, but would keep on referring to each other as husband nevertheless until that day.

For now, though, they were planning on enjoying their peaceful stay with Jisung’s family.

The evening was getting late, and they had just gotten done with dinner. Jisung finished cleaning the table, and raised a curious eyebrow when he saw Minhyun walking up to his mother and whisper while stealing glances at him. He suspected something was up, but he wasn't sure what. While still looking at his husband, he sat next to his sister Dawon on the couch. She had been snapping pictures of the tree and the decorations in the living room, and she got off her phone the moment he sat next to her.

"Do you know what Mom and Minhyun are being so secretive about?" Jisung asked her, confused as to why Minhyun was now speaking to their father, Kanghyun, in hushed words.

"Maybe," Dawon answered, winking.

Jisung pouted.

"Why am I the only one kept out?” Jisung complained cutely.

"Stop asking so many questions! You'll spoil your surprise," Minhyun suddenly said from the other side of the room.

"So there is a surprise!" Jisung said, and Minhyun motioned for him to shush.

Dawon laughed at Minhyun's scolding, and got back on her phone. Jisung sent a pleading look to Minhyun, who covered the distance between them in a few strides.

"No more questions," Minhyun instructed as he made himself comfortable on the couch next to him.

Jisung didn't want to give up just yet, but he nodded, and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm here," Dawon said, not even looking up from her phone but slapping his sides nevertheless.

"It was just a peck," Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Minhyun apologized cutely.

"You'll see when you have a husband," Jisung teased, and at that, his sister hit his chest.

"Take that back!"

"See, this is why you're still single-"

"No fighting!" Minhyun intervened, bringing Jisung on his lap, away from his sister.

He held back a smile when he felt Jisung cuddling closer to him, and kissed his forehead.

"Whatever," Jisung's sister said, getting up, "I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Stop teasing your sister," Minhyun told Jisung, combing his hair gently.

"Like you didn't tease yours to death last year when we celebrated New Year with your family, hypocrite," Jisung shot back, shaking his head.

Minhyun blushed at that, and coughed.

"I'm a different person now-"

"Bullshit," Jisung laughed, "but you're lucky I still love you," he added before kissing him.

Minhyun answered his kiss, and then patted his thighs.

"Get off me, your parents are coming back."

Jisung stole another kiss, and got up. Minhyun followed suit, and circled his waist. Jisung leant on him.

"Jisung, we have a belated present for you," Eunseo said, and Jisung blinked.

"Close your eyes," Minhyun whispered in his ear.

Jisung was torn between giving in his inner kid and ask another thousand questions about what his present was supposed to be, or obey. He chose the second option, and let Minhyun make sit on the floor. Minhyun hugged him briefly, and left.

Jisung didn't give in the temptation to open his eyes, and tried to pick up on the hushed whispers of his family. He recognized Minhyun's steps, and could tell he was sitting in front of him.

"Open your eyes," Minhyun said, and Jisung could tell he was smiling.

He immediately did so, and gasped when he took in the sight before him: his husband was holding a brown toy poodle in his arms.

"Oh my God," Jisung croaked, "oh my God," he repeated.

"Merry Christmas," Minhyun grinned, putting down the dog on the floor.

Jisung sniffed, and a first tear rolled on his cheek as the dog walked to him. Jisung offered his palm, letting his pet feel it and smell him, and he squealed when she gave his hand a lick. Jisung sniffed again as she asked to be petted by rubbing her head against his palm, and Jisung carefully picked his new pet in his arms. The poodle stared at him with wide eyes, but as Jisung started caressing her, her tail started wagging.

"I think she likes you," Minhyun giggled, and Jisung nodded, a few more tears falling as his new pet was making herself comfortable against his chest.

"Don't cry," Dawon laughed, patting his back, "you'll make her sad."

Minhyun moved so that he could sit next to Jisung, and he rested his head on his shoulder, kissing it briefly.

"Do you like her?" Minhyun asked.

"Of course I do," Jisung answered, "she's adorable! Where did you get her?"

His mom shook her head at him still crying and gave him tissues. While he was blowing his nose and cleaning his face, his father approached and also played with the pet, who was happy with all the attention she was receiving.

"It was Minhyun's idea to get you a dog," Kanghyun answered, "so we checked out the local shelter and picked her up. She had been abandoned twice by her previous owners."

"Who would abandon such a cute baby!" Jisung wailed, cuddling the dog even tighter.

"You're gonna make him cry again, dad!" Dawon exclaimed, laughing.

"This time she found her family," Minhyun said, squeezing Jisung's shoulders.

Jisung leant into him, and Minhyun hugged him tighter.

“Does she already have a name or can I name her?” Jisung asked, starry eyed at the cute poodle falling asleep against his chest.

“She doesn’t have a name,” Minhyun answered, “so it’s your pick.”

“You can help me decide too, she’s our daughter,” Jisung said, and Dawon rolled her eyes.

“I’ll love whichever name you pick,” Minhyun smiled, and Jisung cooed.

“How about Goo? It sounds cute, right?” Jisung offered right away.

“Perfect,” Minhyun nodded, and he pecked Jisung’s lips.

Jisung eventually felt the need to move to drop by the restroom, and when he tried to pick up Goo in his arms to give her to his sister, she immediately jerked awake. Jisung cooed at how cute she looked, and told her to wait for him. He went to the restroom, and when he came back, everyone but Minhyun who was sitting on the couch was playing with the dog.

Jisung first stopped by the couch so as to kiss Minhyun’s forehead, and sat down on the floor again. Goo was rolling on her back and making happy noises as Kanghyun was scratching her belly. Dawon was snapping a few pictures, and Eunseo was taking a video.

“Goo, come here?” Jisung asked.

Kanghyun stopped scratching her, and she got up. Jisung smiled, already in love with the puppy.

“Come here,” he repeated, and Goo rushed to him.

“My baby,” Jisung cooed as Goo climbed on her lap.

He kept caressing her, and one by one, his parents and sister left to go to bed. It was only him, Minhyun and Goo. Minhyun stepped down from the couch, and sat behind Jisung so that he could embrace him into a back hug. Jisung leant into Minhyun’s chest, and turned his head enough to kiss him as Minhyun rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You both look so cute,” Minhyun whispered.

“She’s definitely adorable,” Jisung sighed in happiness, “I’m so happy.”

“I’m happy too,” Minhyun said, nosing his neck, “I just have one request.”

“What is it?”

“Once we’re at home, I don’t want her in our room, nor in the bathroom. I’m fine with her in the kitchen and the living room, though.”

Jisung nodded.

“Sure baby. Thank you again for picking her up.”

“She’s perfect for us,” Minhyun said, grinning.

They remained against each other for a while, until sitting on the floor became uncomfortable.

“Let’s put her to bed and go rest too,” Minhyun suggested, getting up.

“Okay,” Jisung replied, caressing Goo tenderly.

Minhyun went to get the basket the shelter had given him when he had picked up Goo, and he set it up near the tree. Jisung moved, waking up Goo, and Jisung used a cute voice to talk to her.

“Baby, it’s time to sleep,” Jisung said, scratching her head.

Goo licked his fingers, and obediently followed him to the basket.

“There you go, young girl,” Minhyun giggled, and Jisung imitated him.

Goo settled in the basket, tail wagging, and Jisung petted her until she fell asleep again.

* * *

Minhyun closed the door to their room as he came back from the bathroom, and Jisung immediately rose from the bed to hug him tightly. Minhyun blinked, but out of reflex, embraced him back.

"I love you so much," Jisung whispered while burying his face in Minhyun's warm chest.

"I love you more," Minhyun answered, just as quiet.

He ran a hand through Jisung's hair, and rubbed his back.

"Bed?" Minhyun offered, to which Jisung nodded.

Minhyun lay on his back, and was expecting Jisung to do the same, but his husband got on top of him. Jisung kissed him deeply, licking the inside of his mouth slowly. Minhyun shuffled, making their bodies rub together, and buried a hand in Jisung's hair and used his other one to circle his waist.

"You got me the best present ever," Jisung said, pecking his mouth, "as expected from my best friend," he added, kissing his cheek.

"Being your best friend and husband sure has its perks," Minhyun teased.

He let out a loud sigh as Jisung started peppering light kisses in his neck.

"What are we going to do regarding your allergies, though?" Jisung suddenly asked, getting his face out of his lover's neck.

"I got tested again recently and there's a way to get desensitized to allergies to animals. It's a long treatment but it should be pretty effective."

"But our dog is going to live with us starting from tomorrow," Jisung bit his lower lip in worry, "is it really going to be okay?"

Minhyun nodded.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be careful. But that's why I told you I don't want her to go in our room or in the bathroom."

"Of course love," Jisung agreed with a nod, "it's already great that she can stay with us."

"I thought about how much you love animals and dogs in particular and how you missed your previous ones... And having a dog together sounded like a good idea."

"She's our daughter now," Jisung smiled, "and I'd really like to let her daddy know how much I love him," he added, going back to kissing Minhyun's neck.

"I’d like that very much, baby," Minhyun said in a sigh as Jisung briefly sucked on the sensitive area right below his ear.

“I’ll make sure that you know exactly how much I adore you,” Jisung concluded before bringing their mouths together in another loving kiss, and slowly raising Minhyun’s shirt.

* * *

The following morning, Jisung woke up feeling warm. Minhyun had fallen asleep back-hugging him after their moment of love, and had remained in that position the whole night. Jisung closed his eyes again, focusing on Minhyun’s even breathing and on the rising of his chest as he did so, and smiled. His husband was making him very loved in the early hours of the morning, and he was deeply grateful for that.

However, he wanted to get up and check on Goo. It was hard to make such a decision, especially when it meant leaving the comfortable embrace of his lover. Jisung slowly moved Minhyun’s arms around him, up until he could leave the mattress. He glanced at Minhyun, and smiled affectionately seeing that he was frowning in his sleep, probably from having lost his human teddy bear. He walked around the bed so as to kiss Minhyun’s hair, and put on a sweater before going downstairs.

There were no signs of Dawon nor of their parents, but it was probably because everyone was still sleeping. Jisung stifled a yawn as he headed for the living room, and squinted to check the time on the clock hung on the wall. It was barely 7am, so it was no wonder everyone was still asleep. Jisung headed for Goo’s basket, and he smiled when his new pet raised her head upon hearing his footsteps.

“Hi baby,” Jisung whispered, sitting down on the floor.

Goo’s tail started wagging, and she stood up. She stretched before rushing to him, and Jisung hugged her tightly.

“Hi baby girl, you’re so beautiful,” Jisung cooed, petting her, “did you sleep well?”

Goo rolled on her back, and asked for belly rubs. Jisung indulged her immediately, kissing her repeatedly as he did so. Jisung felt incredibly happy being able to cuddle her, and it hadn’t sunk in yet that he could call Goo his pet.

“You’re the cutest baby, I love you so much,” Jisung told Goo, starry-eyed.

Goo looked at him, and Jisung was pretty sure he could see love in her eyes.

“How about going on a walk?” Jisung said, raising Goo in his arms.

Goo seemed confused, and Jisung smiled.

“Maybe you don’t have that much vocabulary yet,” Jisung giggled, “don’t worry, I’ll raise you well.”

That said, he wasn’t sure if he had a leash somewhere here. Maybe one from his old dogs?

Jisung got up after putting Goo back on the ground, and stretched. He’d brush his teeth first, dress up quickly and then take his pet on a walk. He was brushing his teeth when Minhyun joined him in the bathroom. His hair was just as messy as Jisung’s hair, maybe worse, and he looked tired. Jisung waved to him, and Minhyun nodded. Jisung waited for Minhyun to brush his own teeth to ask him why he was up so early.

“You left me,” Minhyun answered in a whine, “so I was cold, alone and missing you.”

Jisung laughed at that, and hugged him.

“Sorry love, I wanted to check on Goo. She’s fine and I’m gonna take her on a walk before breakfast, would you like to come with me?”

“You don’t even need to ask,” Minhyun answered in his hair.

They dressed up and Minhyun provided a leash he had bought for Goo.

“I got her food, a leash and a collar but we still need to take her to the vet for her vaccines and get her a chip,” Minhyun said as they were making their way outside, hand in hand.

Jisung was holding the leash in the hand that wasn’t holding Minhyun’s, and he smiled brightly at that.

“I’ll make an appointment once we’re home,” he said, squeezing Minhyun’s hand.

They walked to a nearby park, and sat on a bench. It was quite cold, so they didn’t stay there long, but enough to let Goo have fun with the dead leaves and what was left of snow from the recent falls.

“Let’s go back?” Minhyun offered as the wind started blowing.

“Yup, it’s time for breakfast,” Jisung agreed.

Minhyun got up first, and he extended his hand towards Jisung, who grabbed it. Jisung was careful not to slip, and Minhyun brought him closer for a hug. Jisung embraced his waist, tucking his chin on Minhyun’s shoulder and closing his eyes at how his husband was tenderly embracing him back.

They shared a long kiss, which was interrupted by Goo jumping on Jisung’s legs. He laughed, and picked her up.

“You must be cold despite your fur,” he joked, nuzzling his nose with Goo’s face.

“We could get her clothes,” Minhyun suggested, caressing Goo with his gloved hand.

“We should totally do that!” Jisung exclaimed excitedly, “you’ll be the prettiest girl ever, Goo.”

Goo cuddled up closer to him, and the couple cooed at how adorable she was. Because this time, Jisung was holding Goo in his arms, Minhyun circled his waist with an arm, and they walked home, close to each other.

* * *

When they entered the house, breakfast was ready. Jisung unleashed Goo, who ran to everyone she hadn’t seen today. He then followed Minhyun in the kitchen to wash his hands. They sat around the table, and Jisung giggled as Goo lay between his feet. He was really happy to be his pet’s favorite person so far.

After breakfast, Eunseo and Kanghyun left to go visit some neighbors, while Dawon went in her room. Minhyun sat on the couch of the living room as a drama played on the TV, while Jisung lay on the couch, resting his head on his lap. Goo was laying on Jisung’s chest, occasionally licking and kissing his face, and Jisung let her each time. She curled up on his stomach, closing her eyes, and Minhyun snorted.

“You are not kissing me after kissing the dog,” he warned, and Jisung laughed.

“Do you think your allergy would kill you if I did?”

“Oh, definitely,” Minhyun rolled his eyes.

“Awww, baby,” Jisung cooed, “Goo, you’ll have to wait a little before your dad can pet you.”

Goo opened an eye, and waddled until she could nest herself in his neck. Jisung kept caressing her after cradling her in his arms, and it seemed she fell back asleep.

“She’s so cute,” Jisung whispered as Goo started snoring softly.

“She really is,” Minhyun agreed, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair, “I can’t wait to be able to give her all the love she deserves.”

Jisung made eye contact with him, and sent him a flying kiss.

“It’d be really amazing if your allergies could stop acting up.”

“The treatment is said to be rather efficient, so I have high hopes I’ll be fine after.”

“I’m sure you will,” Jisung nodded.

Minhyun bent down to kiss his forehead, and caressed his neck, on the side where Goo wasn’t sleeping.

“I love you,” Minhyun said, not stopping his caresses while focusing back on the TV.

“Love you too,” Jisung smiled, closing his eyes.

Jisung felt his mind wander into sleepiness again, from the even breathing of his pet against him and the repeated caresses of his husband in his hair. He hugged Goo a little tighter, and barely heard Minhyun singing along to a song from the drama playing in the background. The settings were perfect for a nap.

“Sleep well,” Minhyun said, and Jisung nodded.

He was loving those holidays.


End file.
